Reply
by Lone Quincy
Summary: Born into a better world, still remembering everything from the past isn't something he wanted, yet here he was staring into the eyes of the man he never thought he'd see again. [ Mature content / CoraLaw AU ]
1. Prologue

Mature content warning; Language

•×-×-×•

The deep strums of the guitar could be heard clearly throughout the room, as if everyone had gone silent, but it was just in his head; he was already tipsy at the music was putting him in a mood. He let out a deep breath as he lifted his gaze and glanced over to the door, he was told to wait after being dropped off by Eustass and 'Killer', sometimes he wondered why he hung out with that group since he always ended up in more trouble than it was worth. If it could be called anything they were a motorcycle gang and he was an unlicensed surgeon, how? Call him crazy, but in his past life he was someone important, he was far past the 'It's just a dream' excuse he kept giving himself ever since he met Eustass and Killer, both of them were pirates in the past just like he was and they also remembered it all. And now, within the soft lights of a room at the back of a club, he had been told to wait there by a man who he wished he hadn't seen again; Crocodile.

He was drinking only so he wouldn't feel anything that was bound to happen after that mob boss came back, why else would he bother with him?

"Trafalgar Law, found dead in some back alley," He had spoken aloud and just the sound of such a headline made him chuckle as he took another sip of his drink. "As if they would be able to identify me after he gets his hands on me."

At that moment the door opened to reveal not just Crocodile, but a blond he had never wished to see again, one that made his blood run cold and honestly think that he wouldn't even be marked as a missing person once HE was through with him. Who exactly? Doflamingo. Law's grip on the glass tightened as his tipsy gaze became a glare.

"Well would you look at that, it's the lost puppy who wanted to kill as many people as possible." Doflamingo spoke with a wide smile. "You remember don't you? Your past and how you fucked me over? That's what Croc here told me, so don't go lying now, Law."

At the mention of his name Doflamingo's tone changed dramatically, he was angry now and moving closer to the younger male, still wearing those sunglasses he always wore back then; it was almost as if he was back in Dressrosa again, but this time there was a hand that came up to hold the blond back. The sight of him made Law freeze as his eyes widened. It was when the other spoke that he knew it was him and not just a look alike.

"Doffy, there's no point in making a scene." It was that same deep and gentle voice from all those years ago. The same messy blond hair that hid his eyes unless you looked at him closely, he even had that same red beanie that only made finding his eyes harder.

"I suppose you're right." The taller male said, his gaze shifted from the former death surgeon to his brother. "So, do you really not know him Rosinante?"

Of course he spoke loudly, of course he spoke loud enough for Law to hear, because that was the only way he could hurt him for the time being. But once he said it, Rosinante's gaze was now fixated on the former war lord.

"No." His tone was almost a whisper, as if he felt bad for saying it, but why would he if he didn't know who Law was or what they went through in their past lives; and knowing all that, knowing all they had gone through only to learn that his savior didin't know who he was made everything harder on Law. He had hoped that when he found him he would be able to thank him, but this would be like thanking a stranger.

"Hm, good. That's good. Law, I hear you're a surgeon of sorts, work for me." Doflamingo spoke up, his smile as deadly as ever, and even more so when he was enjoying the surgeons pain once again. "It will be just like old times, you and me, your little Cora-san and even Vergo."

Vergo? Why did that asshole have to be alive in this time too? Wasn't one life enough for him? Did he remember who he was? If so, he would end up having a lot of trouble with him if he did join the Donquixote family again. But if he didn't then he would never see Cora-san again and Doflamingo would make sure of it, there was only one answer really, and though he was a little tipsy and the music had long faded out thanks to his loudly beating heart, he still managed a cocky smile as he replied.

"Fine, but I expect to get paid." At those words Doflamingo laughed before turning around and heading out the door, whispering something to Corazon as he wrapped an arm around Crocodile shoulder and lead him out of the room, leaving Law alone with Corazon, so the blond could take him out to the car as Doflamingo did business with the 'Boss' of the west side.


	2. Chapter 1

I forgot I posted this, my apologies, that and I have been busy. Also thank you to those who left reviews, feedback is always welcome and I do love reading it, even if it's just a soft nudge for me to write since I'm forgetful at times.

Mature content warning; Language

•×-×-×•

Hellfire

•×-×-×•

That day was something Law didn't want to relive again, he had sat in a silent car with Cora-san and Vergo, Vergo who knew who he was and what had become his end; ever glance given to the doctor by the driver was filled with malice, making Law uncomfortable for the time being, Corazon simply sat opposite to Vergo as if nothing was happening. He didn't know why there would be any tension between them anyway, regardless on if he had lived or not all those years ago or not. Hours passed as they waited for Doflamingo, in the end the blond had walked out of the establishment with a suitcase, presumably full of money, but only the higher ranked people would know, and for now Law wasn't one of them.

The drive back to the Donquixote estate was nerve wracking, he could fell the sweat roll down from his temple to his chin, he could even hear a small snicker come from Doflamingo himself due to Law's current state; but he wouldn't let it get to him, he was here for one reason and one reason alone, to help Corazon regain his memories, to thank him for all he did. But should he? Should he really ruin the man's life again? Did he have the right to do something like that again? He wasn't anybody anymore, he wasn't the _'Surgeon of Death',_ he was a man who knew his way around an operating table. He was a man who called Eustass Kid his 'friend'. He was quite possibly weaker than he ever was before even if he hadn't had his devil fruit, while all this ran though his head Vergo had pulled up to the front of the mansion; something fitting of a man who was once a King, and to his dismay he had already managed to pick up his former army. At the door he could see them all waiting; Monet, Baby 5, Caesar Clown, Buffalo, Dellinger, Giolla, Trebol, Senor Pink, Machvise, Diamante, Pica, Gladius, Sugar, Lao G and Gladius.

This was his hell. He didn't know how many of them remembered him and what he did, but the simple thought of it made him freeze in his seat as Vergo stopped the car to let Corazon out to open the door for his older brother. At that moment Doflamingo spoke up, telling him to get out of the car unless he wanted to go to the garage with Vergo; Law didn't need to be told anything else, he opened the door and stepped out without a second thought, waiting for Vergo to move the car before joining Doflamingo where he stood. The blond simply smiled as the former pirate kept his distance, extending his arms as he spoke up to those which had shown up for their return.

"As some of you may know, this is Trafalgar Law and he has finally come to join our family as he should have so long ago, do treat him kindly, fufufu.~"

The words sent a shiver down the surgeon's spine, his head jerking to the side when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, seeing that it belonged to Corazon only made his heart sink even further since the man wasn't even smiling like he used to. He was a whole different person; this wasn't the man who had saved him as a child during the Era of Pirates. He had made a mistake in coming here, he had just turned himself in to the devils and it was all finally sinking in. He would never be able to become more than a pawn here, he wouldn't even be allowed to live, let alone breathe as he wished. He had cursed himself to this all for the possibility of thanking a man who didn't even know who he was anymore.

With that 'introduction' out of the way Doflamingo left their side and joined the rest of the family which stood before them, speaking about how he had found their scientist and ushering them back inside, leaving Law with Corazon at the entrance. Once alone the blond leaned down to the surgeon's ear and spoke in a quiet tone.

"He doesn't like you, when Crocodile told him about you he laughed in a way I had never seen before, as if he was excited yet angry at the same time. You are no longer safe and I'm sure those who know you feel the same as my brother, watch yourself. In this house you are alone, no one will protect you." Corazon's hand had tightened on Law's shoulder as he spoke, letting go as he moved away and towards the door. "Now then, I will show you to your room."

•×-×-×•

The mansion was a lot bigger on the inside than it seemed from the outside, it was spacious and almost maze like, all rooms seemed to be on the second floor other than Doflamingo's which took up all of the third floor, split between his room and personal office as well as _'play'_ room. From what Corazon told him, unless the person being taken there was a woman then that was the last place anyone would want to end up. He learned that in this world Corazon was referred to as Rosinante or Rosi and that he was Doflamingo's right hand followed by Vergo. Baby 5 and Buffalo were messengers of death, setting examples where needed. The others were heads of their own small organizations, yet lead by Doflamingo. Truly, no matter where they ended up, Doflamingo was unfortunately sitting at the top, yet this time around he was alright with being where he was. And his former half fighting fish boy was merely a sadistic honeypot which could hold his own. Law himself now sat at the desk in the room which had been set up for him, full of medical books and notebooks. There was already clothes in the wardrobe and the frightening part was the fact that it was all his own. Had they known about him prior, did they hurt Eustass to get all of this? He wasn't sure.

The thought of that happening almost made him walk out of the room and ask, that was until a knock came from the door, he didn't have time to answer before Corazon came in with a tray of food. Was it already that late? And did they have no maids to bring it up for him? That being said, why was the food being brought up instead of him going down to eat with the others? The blond placed the tray at the desk the man was sitting on before heading back to the door in silence.

"Why did you bring it?" Law asked, it might have come off as rude, but the blond didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Why? Because Doffy asked me to, why else would I do anything?" The blond replied, turning around to look at the surgeon before speaking again. "He has appointed you under my care and until the others who remember you settle down you will be eating here, alone."

'So this is his game.' Law thought, 'He knows I know who Corazon is, he knows who he was for me and what I would do for him, but Cora-samn doesn't remember me. Is this his way of getting rid of making me suffer for what I did? Then so be it. I will not let his petty actions get to me, I will bring him down once again if I have to, but I will make _him_ remember. I will burn everything Doflamingo has built up once again, on my own if need be.' His gaze had shifted away from the blond as his blood boiled slightly, yet he spoke up in a calm and even tone once he settled his mind.

"I see, it will be a pleasure to work under Doflamingo's right hand, I am looking forward to getting to know you as well." At that Corazon simply nodded before exiting the room, leaving Law alone once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Here I am again, late, I love to write this but I hate to type it up. Again thank you so much for the reviews and I hope this chapter is as good as the last two.

Mature content warning; Language

* * *

•×-×-×•

Decisions

•×-×-×•

The morning was dark and the chill it gave off only made the hairs at the back of the doctor's neck stand up even more, a shiver ran down his spine as he followed Corazon towards their destination. In all honesty this felt like he was walking into a trap and considering Doflamingo had planned it, it probably was, but that didn't matter to him; being betrayed by the same man he had betrayed in his last life was nothing compared to being given the silent treatment by the man who had once only talked to him. The echo of their footsteps was deafening to the surgeon and each step taken in silence made his heart sink even more than it had when Eustass essentially left him to pursue hos 'dream', sure the red head hadn't said anything to end what they had, but their relationship had turned cold and back to the distant friendship they had had before Killer came back into the picture. Maybe that's why he had picked up smoking, maybe that's why now his mouth felt empty, but he was with someone who was a heavy smoker back then and the chances of him still being one were high.

"Got a smoke?" The surgeon asked, only to be met with a shake of the head as a piece of gum was instead pulled from the blonds coat and handed over to the surgeon. It almost made the surgeon laugh since it was almost as if he knew Law's mouth just needed something. Needless to say Law took the gum and they continued their walk through the darkness of the city port.

•×-×-×•

They stopped once they reached a pretty well-kept warehouse, at which point Corazon took a key out of his pocket and opened the door, that's when Law paled. Doflamingo had been serious, he had seriously been looking for a doctor for his crew and this was the proof. Inside there was everything any unlicensed surgeon had dreamed of, it was practically a hospital and what was worse was the people who were taking care of it looked familiar to him. Penguin, Shachi and a third man with white hair and a big build, but it couldn't be, Bepo? How had he found them? Did _he_ know who the others were and what they looked like? Did they remember their past or were they just picked up at random?

So much was running though the man's head but all thoughts stopped the moment he felt Corazon's hand on his shoulder. As if reassuring that they would be okay, but being okay didn't mean being safe from Doflamingo's grasp. It wasn't until Penguin looked up that Law knew he was finally not alone in this empire that Doffy had created. The former heart pirate had teared up and bolted towards the doctor, arms wrapping around Law as the man spoke though tears.

"Captain, it really is you! It's you isn't it?"

"Yeah, Penguin, its me." Law replied, which only fueled the former crew mate's tears.

In the end it was Shachi who pulled Penguin away from Law and apologized for his behavior, saying that he had never done anything like that before, which meant that he and Bepo – or who he assumed was Bepo – didn't know the truth about why they were there. Once things had calmed down Law realized that Corazon had disappeared, looking around he noticed that there was smoke coming from the door.

"So you did have a smoke." Law said as he walked up to the door.

"Not for you." Corazon replied. "As lonely as your mouth might feel you can still fill it with something else."

"Huh, and here I thought I was the doctor." Of course to this he only got a shrug in response, but at least he had gotten a word out of him before Shachi came up and told Law to get acquainted with the equipment.

•×-×-×•

 **Eustass [ 1:30am ]:**

➥ I know you're awake

➥ How are you? Where are you?

 **Law [ 1:32am ]:**

➥ Since when do you care about my disappearances?

 **Eustass [ 1:34am ]:**

➥ Since you decided to take all your stuff and leave a wad of cash behind.

➥ What the fuck Law?

➥ What does this mean?

 **Eustass [ 1:40am ]:**

➥ LAW ANSWER ME

 **Law [ 1:42am ]:**

➥ I'm staying at Doflamingo's place

 **Eustass [ 1:43am ]:**

➥ you're joking

➥ What happened to never going to him or being near him?

 **Law [ 1:54am ]:**

➥ The same that happened to us

➥ Just a phase

 **Eustass [ 1:47am ]:**

➥ Don't do this right now, that's not what it was you know that's not what it was and that I still fucking care about you.

 **Law [ 1:52am ]:**

➥ Just not as much as your first mate

➥ I get it

➥ So lets just finally call it off

 **Law [ 1:53am ]:**

➥ Don't contact me again

 **Eustass [ 1:54am ]:**

➥ law

They weren't even that deep, it was just a few words, _it was just a **text**_ , and yet here Law was once again laying in bed curled up into himself and crying in silence. Eustass really didn't know how the doctor felt and this was proof. They had grown up together this time around and once they hit high school Law realized that what he felt towards Eustass wasn't just some attachment because of the similar face from his past, but that wasn't something he could just tell the other at the time. It wasn't until their first year of college and Eustass' apprenticeship at a tattoo shop that things kicked off.

Law had come back drunk from a small get together and told Eustass everything. Unfortunately, Law wasn't the type of drunk to forget and the morning after was a nightmare, he had told Eustass everything from their past lives to what he figured out he felt in high school which had only grown though the years. The redhead didn't understand the pirate portion of it as much, but he did understand the others feelings and that's how things were for four years. They lived together, they were a couple, at least until Killer showed up and ruined everything they had without meaning to. Seeing him again caused Eustass to remember who he had been, it had caused a fever which lasted three days and two nights, once it was over he got up as if it had never happened and left in search of the man who had brought his past memories back. By the time Eustass Kidd had returned he had once again dawned the tittle of 'Captain', he'd even found Heat and Wire; the man had luck running in his veins. But because of that he left Law behind. That was two years ago, but the fact that they had stayed living together after all that was the real mystery and the reason Law had ever even let himself get dragged off with Doffy to begin with. To finally forget it all, to forget his current past and just live in the past of his former life.

•×-×-×•

When he opened his eyes the clocks red numbers flashed 5:00am, he felt sluggish which meant he had passed out after that awful moment in a pool of his own tears. With a sigh the surgeon got up and headed towards the bathroom to was away the night. He didn't take in any extra clothes, the door was locked, so he just undressed and stepped into the soothing water.

Stepping out of the warm stream of water after half an hour, walking out into the room with a towel at his waist and another on his head as he dried it off, but there were more bodies in his room than he remembered leaving behind. Corazon was laying in his bed while Baby 5 was leaning against the door. A heavy sigh left the doctor as he walked over to his closet and got a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve, underwear from the drawers, and tossed it all on the bed. Making his way over and drying his upper body, bringing each leg up to dry it after. Not caring that there were others in the room he let the towels fall to the floor which caused Baby 5 to gasp and shuffle away as she turned towards the door behind her. Once dressed the doctor spoke up.

"So why are you in my bed and why is she in here?" The question came off cold. But he wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. To his surprise it wasn't Corazon who replied but an embarrassed Baby 5.

"Doffy won't let me visit you on my own, something about wanting to keep you safe since you're the first doctor _he's_ gotten his hands on so that's why he's here." She said as she looked over at the possibly sleeping Corazon.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." He replied with a glare, and since Buffalo wasn't there for her to hide behind she simply covered her face with her hands.

"Because I want to know why someone who knows their past would willingly come back into a den full of people he's betrayed. Is he worth that much to you?" Her hands had dropped back to her side as she spoke.

"Maybe he is, maybe I'm running away from something else. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because even though you did betray us back then it was thanks to and the straw hats that I found happiness."

"So what," Law began. "You're hoping I cause another mess just so you can be happy? Those are some dangerous words."

"No, that's not-" She was cut off by the fact that Corazon had sat up.

"The walls have ears." The blond said as he got out of the bed and stretched. "If you want to talk about something like this do it somewhere else." With that the made made his way to the door, speaking up once more before opening it. "For now times up"

Baby 5 let out a sigh and simply nodded as she turned on her heel and headed out of the room, Corazon on the other hand paused and looked back at Law.

"Be ready by noon, Doffy will be needing you then."


End file.
